Multiple remote servers can be addressed by a requesting client using a common name. For example, the client may wish to navigate to www.exampledomain.com. In this example, remote access to www.exampledomain.com may be provided by a plurality of servers (or server farms). Often, providers of a remote service may locate remote destination servers for the service in geographically disparate locations (e.g., London, New York and Los Angeles), in order to provide better service to many users. For example, a user in England may wish to connect to a destination server in London rather than New York, as the London connection will typically provide for a more efficient connection (e.g., faster service), thereby providing a better user experience.